User talk:Mark Marino
Now the Party can Really Begin! Welcome to Marvel Animated Universe Wiki, Mark Marino! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. :Manual of Style is a must for new users. This will help you understand what is expected on this wiki. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --ARTaylor #Spider-Man - Yuri Lowenthal #Songbird - Susan Spano #Iceman - James Arnold Taylor #Firestar - Andrea Baker #Hercules - John DiMaggio #Iron Man - John Cygan #Captain America - Brian Bloom #Thor - Rick D. Wasserman #The Incredible Hulk/Dr. Bruce Banner - Peter Lurie/Neal McDonohugh #Penance - Benjamin Diskin #Nova - Robert Tinkler #Black Panther - Tim Russ #Hawkeye - Chris Cox #Wolverine - Diedrich Bader #Luke Cage - Khary Payton #Moon Knight - Robin Atkin Downes #Spider-Woman - Tasia Valenza #Iron Fist - Steven Blum #Daredevil - Brian Bloom #Falcon - Khary Payton #Psylocke - Grey DeLisle #Doctor Strange - James Horan #Silver Surfer - Chris Cox #Ghost Rider - Nolan North #Ms. Marvel - April Stewart #Deadpool - John Kassir #The Thing - Clancy Brown #Human Torch - Quinton Flynn #Invisible Woman - Danica McKellar #Mr. Fantastic - Cam Clarke #Namor - Joe J. Thomas #Black Knight - J. B. Blanc #She-Hulk - Maria Canals-Baerra #Elektra - Gabrille Cartellis #Storm - Susan Dalian #Sentry - Nolan North #Blade - Khary Payton #Wonder Man - Steven Blum #Cyclops - Robin Atkin Downes #Captain Marvel - Roger Rose #Shang-Chi - James Sie #Sunfire - James Sie #Jean Grey - Leigh Allyn-Baker #Nightcrawler - Dee Bradley Baker #Colossus - Tim Russ #The Punisher - Daran Norris #Black Cat - Tricia Helfer #Ronin - Greg Eagles #Emma Frost - Kari Wahlgren #Gambit - J.B. Blanc #Cable - Lawrence Bayne #Scarlet Witch - Terri Hawkes #War Machine - Dorian Harewood #Mockingbird - Elizabeth Daliy #Galactus - Clancy Brown - The Main Atangonist #Doctor Doom - Clive Revill #Baron Zemo - Robin Atkin Downes #Carnage - Scott Cleverdon #Abomination - Robin Atkin Downes #Lucia Von Bardas - Dawnn Lewis #Mandarin - James Sie #Venom - Quinton Flynn #Apocalypse - Richard McGonagle #Kang - Johnathan Adams #Mr. Sinster - Don Leslie #Loki - Graham McTavish #Magneto - Clancy Brown #Sandman - Rick D. Wasserman #Taskmaster - Wade Williams #Vulture - Dwight Schultz #Hobgoblin - Mark Hamill #Enchantress - Kari Wahlgren #Attuma - Diedrich Bader #M.O.D.O.K. - Wally Wingert #Sabertooth - Peter Lurie #Shocker - Diedrich Bader #Electro - Thomas F. Wilson #Juggernaut - John DiMaggio #Ultron - James Horan #Green Goblin - Armin Shimmerman #Mysterio - Daran Norris #Wrecker - J. B. Blanc #Bulldozer - Diedrich Bader #Thunderball - Gary Anthony Williams #Piledriver - Nolan North #Dormammu - Michael T. Wiess #Red Skull - Clancy Brown #Leader - Jeffrey Combs #Absorbing Man - Rick D. Wasserman #Garrok - Dwight Schultz #Moonstone - Terri Hawkes #Bullseye - Peter Lurie #Iron-Clad - Fred Tatasciore #Vapor - Cree Summer #X-Ray - Daran Norris #Vector - Cam Clarke #Living Laser - Nolan North #Toad - Armin Shimmerman #Grim Reaper - Lance Henriksen #Super-Skrull - Greg Eagles #Tiger Shark - Jim Cummings #Rhino - Peter Lurie #Pyro - John Kassir #Sauron - John Kassir #Baron Strucker - John DiMaggio #Omega Red - Mark Hamill #Ymir - Gary Anthony Williams #Fin Fang Foom - James Sie #Col. Nick Fury - Daran Norris #Black Widow - Vanessa Marshall #Clay Quartermain - Diedrich Bader #Maria Hill - Cree Summer #Dum Dum Dugan - John DiMaggio #Jimmy Woo - James Sie #Sif - Grey DeLisle #Dr. Jane Foster - Kari Wahlgren #Pepper Potts - Dawn Olivieri #Betty Ross - Vanessa Marshall #Doc Samson - Cam Clarke #Prowler - Tim Russ #Ka-Zar - John Cygan #Valkyrie - Nika Futterman #Wyatt Wingfoot - Josh Keaton #Namorita - April Stewart #Edwin Jarvis - Phillip Proctor #Wong - George Takei #Balder - Nolan North #Odin - Clancy Brown #The Anicent One - James Sie #Bishop - Khary Payton #Black Bolt - N/A #Medusa - Iona Morris #Crystal - Kim Mai Guest #Gorgon - Greg Eagles #Triton - Mark Hamill #Lockjaw - Dee Bradley Baker #Karnak - Jim Cummings #Professor Xavier - Richard McGonagle #Franklin Richards - Logan Grove #H.E.R.B.I.E. - Catherine Dishner #The Beast - Kevin Michael Richardson #X-23 - Tara Strong #Shanna The She-Devil - Masasa Moyo #Zabu - Dee Bradley Baker #Shadowcat - Kim Mai Guest #Havok - Josh Keaton #Dr. Hank Pym - Wally Wingert #Wasp - Grey DeLisle #Weasel - Cam Clarke #The Vision - Peter Jessop #Volstagg - Fred Tatasicore #Hogun - John DiMaggio #Fandral - Chris Cox #Blink - Tara Strong #Uatu the Watcher - Leonard Nimoy #Jubilee - Danica McKellar #Zeus - Dwight Schultz #Tyr - Steven Blum #Rogue - Erin Matthews #Heimdall - J. B. Blanc #Tigra - Tasia Valenza #Quicksliver - Mark Hildreth #Clea - Marabina Jaimes #Jasper Sitwell - Roger Rose #Mystique - Tamara Beriner #Senator Robert Kelly - Jim Cummings #Echo - Greg Eagles #Winter Soilder - Rino Romano